


Star Gazing

by mccafejeffery



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: this is super old, tyler is immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccafejeffery/pseuds/mccafejeffery
Summary: Tyler and Josh talk under the stars.





	Star Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is two years old, but I like the idea. Sorry for the crappy quality.

The stars were spotlights on the pair. Brittle grass poked at bare, dirty feet. The muddied river before them was sprinkled in starlight. Fireflies danced around small forests of grass. The chilled air was buzzing with bird calls, hidden crickets, and the gentle voice of the river.

Joshua met the boy he met here every Friday night at nine. Five during the winter. They would pile sticks from under trees or old stumps to sit on and talk about their dreams.

The day Tyler told his hidden fate last winter under a sheet of white. Tyler's doe eyes were glassy that day, cold hands on Josh's old mittens.

"Josh," Tyler asked, quiet, head down. Josh hummed. "I'm not going to be here someday."

That had caught Joshua's attention. His beanie clad head turned to face the other boy. Pain rose on the skin of his lip as teeth dug in, clawing. "Why?" The word as steady, hot breath a hazy cloud in the icy air.

"People don't like a part of me." No eye contact was made. Tyler's hand let go of Josh's, lightly lying in his lap. "I've been sixteen for one hundred fifty years."

Joshua let out a soft gasp, jaw dropped, pearl white teeth showing. "Was it hard? Watching everyone grow old, move forward while you stayed put?"

Tyler nodded, ice crunching under the heavy weight of his boot. "My family's gone. I never got married. I couldn't watch my lover grow old while I didn't."

"I would do the same."

Tyler nodded and then rose from his dead tree stump, waving goodbye.

Now, Josh was walking to a circle of smooth rocks from the river around an old tree stump. Wild flowers lay on top in a heap. Dried, crumbling petals scattered around the small pile. Most of the flowers were dead or wilting, the bright colors brown and faded.

Josh turned and grabbed a prefect lilac from beside him and placed it with the others, fingers running over the carved letter 'T'

"Hey, Ty." Josh whispers.


End file.
